


Calling Cards

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: Orphan Black (TV), White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen, brief fic, probably the most unlikely interaction ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: While debating about dealing with her partner cop, Sarah runs into a very suave conman who happens to be on the run himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -As per usual, I don't own White Collar and/or Orphan Black.
> 
> -Just a random idea that popped into my head. I may or may not expand on it.
> 
> -For Orphan Black, set in the first episode, while figuring out she is a cop. For White Collar, sometime before the first episode while Neal is running from Peter.

This was all just too much.

When did life get so damn crazy? A woman looks exactly like her, and she steals her seemingly perfect life?

And for what?

Sniffling, she stared into the brick wall on the side of her house in the alleyway, wondering if this was worth it.

And then bit back a scream when a guy in a suit dropped down in front of her.

"Sorry," The strange, handsome young man apologized, then paused as he was about to leave, seeing she was upset. "You okay?"

She stared at him.

"I...I'm stealing a woman's life who looks like me and committed suicide. What do you think?" She snapped without thinking.

And froze.

But the guy just grinned.

"I'm stealing a priceless artifact from the Queens Palace, and searching the world for my missing girlfriend. So I got you beat." He said cheerfully.

"You stole from the Queen!?" She said, impressed.

They both heard sirens, and she gulped.

"You can hide at this house if you need to," She offered, and he grinned.

"And if you ever need my help, call me. Name's Neal Caffrey, and you can reach me at this number."

He slipped her a small business card, and she smiled, accepting it.

"Good luck out there." She said quietly, as sirens were pretty much on top of them.

"You too,"

And with that he was up and running.

And for all intents and purposes, so was she.

==  
End


End file.
